wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Flora Meredith
Flora Meredith was Mina Kratt's older sister and her predecessor of protecting the Gaia Gem. She was the last Nature Guardian before the Wild Kratts, serving as the Gaia Guardian for 25 years before dying 25 years prior to the series. It is revealed in "Nature Guardians' Tales" that she was Aviva Corcovado's original incarnation. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Flora was one of the youngest nymphs in her family. Because she was born a hybrid (half human, half nymph), most of her sisters avoided her. The only ones that would talk to her were her eldest sisters and the gods, including her grandmother/mom. Her favorite sister and best friend was the Fire Nymph Rose . One day, Hermia took in three mortal brothers she saved and made them her apprentices. Flora was attracted to the youngest of the trio, a brunette named Terrance, but renamed Terra. She instantly befriended him and his older brothers, Aqua and Ventus. When she found out that they had also became friends with Rose, she was overjoyed. She then became friends with her sister's "friend", Pyce, an apprentice of Helios. The six became a circle of best friends. When the 'son of Eris' Chaos kidnapped Hermia and started to cause destruction upon the world, most of the inhabitants took shelter. Among them was Pyce, Rose and Flora. The hybrid became worried for the brothers, especially Terra when they were tasked in defeating Chaos. She was shocked when the Elemental Gems had turned them into full grown adults. After the brothers saved the planet, Flora was the first to leave the shelter. The hybrid was really proud when the three were chosen to be the Nature Guardians. One day, Flora saw the grown up Terra sad and alone. When she learned what became of his brothers, she showed sympathy for him and said that he still had family. His friends. Her words cheered him up. She attended her crush's Gaia Guardian coronation and supported him during his new duties. One day, when he was finally free, they and the fire couple had a race. But then, they noticed Terra missing and informed Hermia and Athena. The three were shocked that Terra was killed. Flora took it the worst, deeply heartbroken. When it was discovered that Eris had killed him, Flora and the rest of Terra's friends swore revenge. However, the little hybrid was too young to join the battle. She then suffered deeply from the loss of her best friend/sister and close friend. At a young age, Flora had already lost so many she held close to her. And for 9,950 years, she had suffered from that pain. Time as the Gaia Guardian and Death - 25 years prior Fifty years prior to the series and after 9,950 years of lamenting over her closest family members' deaths, Hermia called Flora to Gaia's Tree. There, she witnessed the birth of her new sister: Wilhelmina. It warmed up the depressed hybrid's heart and she took care of her. Flora then took the responsibility of being a Nature Guardian in worship of her dead sister and friends. And because it was only her, she became the second Gaia Guardian ever. Twenty-five years later, she was attacked by Eris and retreated to her temple. Her adopted sister Luna helped buy her time to get inside, but ended up turning into an owl. After seeing her sister being attacked by Eris' dark magic, after blocking her spell with her own hair clips, she decided to sacrifice her own life to turn Eris into stone. Relationships Family unnamed parents Hermia - grandmother/mom Eris - aunt Rose - aunt/sister/best friend Ventus - adoptive uncle/adoptive brother/close friend Aqua - adoptive uncle/adoptive brother/close friend Terra - adoptive uncle/adoptive brother/love interest/close friend Flora had a crush on Terra since they met. He was the first person besides Rose that treated her like she was someone. And she was his first friend since becoming Hermia's apprentice. She liked hanging out and playing with Terra. Flora was the one that cheered him up a bit after his brothers were banished/killed. The hybrid stayed by his side along with Rose and Pyce. But when Terra was killed, she was deeply heartbroken. His death was the biggest despair brought on Flora, making her lament for millenniums. Twenty-five years prior to the series, Terra was reborn as Chris Kratt. His rebirth was sensed by her and Mina, making the Gaia Guardian happy. It was his rebirth that convinced her to let herself die in the battle against Eris so she could be reborn and be with him. Her crush for Terra passed to her reincarnation, Aviva, who developed a crush for Terra's reincarnation. The part of Aviva that was Flora was sad because Chris liked Tania. She finally let him go when Aviva saw how happy he was with Tania. Wilhelmina "Mina" Meredith Kratt - little sister Luna - sister Friends Pyce - close friend/possible-future stepbrother Aviva Corcovado - reincarnation Knowing of the reincarnation spell, she became Aviva's subconcience, but unlike Terra and Aqua, it took a while for them to meet in an "inner chat". She first appeared like this in Winds and Wings of the Garden, after Aviva fell asleep under a tree.Category:Nymph Category:Human Category:Mythical creature Category:Nature Guardian Category:Deceased Category:Past